Question: Convert $\dfrac{41}{5}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $41 \div 5 = {8}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{40}{5}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{5}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{5}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{40}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{41}{5}$.